Love or Safety?
by FireTurnsToAsh
Summary: If you had to kill the love of your life, would you for your own safety? Or would you protect them? Jackson has to decide when given the choice to kill his girlfriend, the daughter of the criminal master mind, Raul Rodriguez. But the choice isn't as simple as it seems. What will he choose?
1. Chapter One

**Love or Safety?**

**Summary: **If you had to kill the love of your life, would you for your own safety? Or would you protect them? Jackson has to decide when given the choice to kill his girlfriend, the daughter of the criminal master mind, Raul Rodriguez. But the choice isn't as simple as it seems. What will he choose?

**Chapter One**

* * *

Jack woke up to the feeling of someone kissing his face. He opened his eyes, squinting as the sunlight blinded him. He looked up at the love of his life, Cara, as she smiled down at him.

"Wake up sleepy head." she kissed his forehead and hopped up. "We have a lot to do."  
Jack grabbed onto her ankles and pulled her down again. "Just five more minutes," Cara gave him a look a raised her eyebrow. "please?" he tried to give her a puppy like look.  
"Fine," she sighed and lied beside him, resting her head on his toned chest, "just five minutes."  
He smiled victoriously and dragged her onto him. "Thank you." he leaned up to kiss her but she moved away teasingly.  
"My pleasure." she kissed him deeply and pulled the covers over them. They were going to need more than five minutes.

* * *

Cara danced down the hallway to the sound of the radio. She watched Jackson paint the walls from the doorway. She reached down and grabbed a sheet of newspaper, scrunching it into a messy ball.

The paper ball tapped his head lightly. He turned to look at her and raised a brow. "Do you mind?"  
Cara flashed a pearly white smile and rested her head on the door frame. "Not at all."

The phone started to ring in the other room. He edged past her gently, handing her the paint roller. "Do you want to finish it off?"

"Sure!" she grinned and skipped over to the ladder.

Jack watched her with a smile and stepped into the kitchen, wiping the paint off his hands onto a rag. He picked the phone up and answered it. "Hello?"

* * *

"Jackson Rippner, it's good to hear your voice again. I hear that there was only minor damage to your trachea." his boss said down the phone. Jack could hear him light a cigarette.

"I was lucky... What do you want?"

There was a short pause from the other end as his boss blew out the smoke from his airways.  
"I want you. Your vacation has officially ended. You're in your kitchen right now, aren't you?"

Jackson looked out the window and then scoped the room. "Yes."

"Excellent, now we left a special, package for you in the top cupboard on the right."

* * *

Jack opened the cupboard and took out a large, brown envelope. He could feel that there was something heavy inside that took up all of the room.

"Are you alone? You cannot open this when your little tramp is walking around."

"You know that I'm living with someone?" Jackson began to feel like he was being watched. He knew he was. The way the firm operated was the same for everyone, even if they had been on the opposite end. There was no special treatment.

"Of course I do. Are you alone?"

"Yes... I'm alone." Jackson looked towards the empty hallway and closed the door.

"Open the envelope." He ordered.

* * *

Jack complied and slid out the file that was inside. It was a file filled with information about his next target. He opened it up and looked at the name. 'Cara Rosalina Rodriguez-Smith'. Shock filled him, how could he be able to kill Cara. It simply wasn't going to work.

"Why are you making me do this?" Jackson squeezed his eyes shut. There was no way he would be able to do this, even if he wanted to.

"Because her father is trying to run me out of business and this will be a big 'fuck you'. Plus, you're our inside man. We know that you have yourself settled with the oldest daughter, so bringing you into this is pure perfection."

"What makes you think I'd even think about doing this for even a moment?" he started to sound angry, but he didn't want to shout; it would've alerted Cara's attention.

"Because we know how you like your safety. Fail us, and you'll regret it. We won't give you a short death, we'll drag it out. Happy hunting."

* * *

The line went dead, and with it so did his blissful way of life. Cara hopped into the kitchen and beamed at him.

"Come on lazy; don't make me do all the work."

Jack smiled at her slightly and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You know I love you right?"

He felt her hands place themselves on his chest. "Of course I know."

"It's just, I never tell you enough. You deserve to be told every day."

She looked up at him with a wary expression. "What's going on? And don't say 'nothing', I know when you lie."

He just stared at her, wondering to himself if he should carry out his task, or if he should he do what he wanted. It was a war between his head and his heart.

"I'm just worried that the colour of the walls, won't match the furniture."

Cara laughed at him and stroked his cheek. "It'll be alright. If that's the only thing that's bothering you, then your life is pretty easy."

"Why, what's bothering you?" he raised his eyebrow and looked down at her.

She pulled away from him and began to pace. "I didn't want to tell you this, so soon… But I'm pregnant." She smiled at him and gently rested her hands on her stomach. "We're having a baby." Her smile turned to a grin.

Jack's worries drifted away momentarily as he was overcome by joy and happiness. "You're serious?" Cara simply nodded and covered her mouth with her hands. He took a step towards her and kissed her forehead. "When did you find out?"

"About a week ago. I didn't know how to tell you." She placed her arms around his neck. "I was so nervous." She confessed.

"Why were you nervous?"

"Because you're not usually the nicest person."

"But you're my girlfriend, you can tell me anything."

"It doesn't always feel that way. You keep secrets, and then shout at me when I keep a few things to myself." She pulled away from him once more and walked back to the doorway. "For once, I'd like you to be completely honest with me. No hidden extras."

"Cara… Let me tell you something, which I don't want to keep hidden."

Cara turned around and looked at him. "What is it?"

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "There's a hit on you."


	2. Chapter Two

**Love or Safety?**

**Summary: **If you had to kill the love of your life, would you for your own safety? Or would you protect them? Jackson has to decide when given the choice to kill his girlfriend, the daughter of the criminal master mind, Raul Rodriguez. But the choice isn't as simple as it seems. What will he choose?

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Jackson watched as Cara broke down in front of him, holding her face in her hands as she cried. He put his arms around her and stroked her soft, brown hair.

"Why would somebody want to kill me? I know that I did things in the past... But I-" she began to cry even more, gripping onto him.

Jackson avoided the real reason why she was involved in this. If he told her, he knew she'd run straight to her father, and that wouldn't end well for anyone.

"Listen, nothing's going to happen to you." He looked down at her. She met his gaze with hopeful eyes. He glanced away from her and pulled her closer to him, embracing her. "I guarantee it." He hated giving her false hope, but what else could he do?

"We should call my dad." She nodded, wiping her eyes. "He can fix this." She let go of him and began to pace. "He _should_ fix this; I mean it's his fault I'm in this mess!" She looked at him; the look on her face said it all, the surprise and the panic of her situation just made itself known. She was terrified.

"How do you know that your father got you into this?"

"Well why else would there be a target on my head? What have I done to deserve this?"

He gulped back his guilt and sighed. "You've done nothing… He just messed with the wrong people."

She nodded in understanding. "It seems that every member of our family pays for his actions."

* * *

"What do you mean?" Jackson was confused. This was the first time he had heard anything about her father. Yes he knew that he was in the same line of work as him; Cara was too for a short period of time, but apart from that, everything else was swept under the rug.

"My mother died because of him. And they were divorced at the time. She was meaningless to him, but they still killed her."

"Who killed her?"

"Your company. They've been rivals with my father for some time now. They tried peaceful co-existence back in the day, but that came to nothing." She sighed and took a seat at the breakfast table. "My mother lost her life, and now the same thing will happen to me."

* * *

Jackson crouched beside her and put his hand over hers. "I'm sorry for what happened but I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He gave her a reassuring look and got back onto his feet. "You have my word." He turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Jack." She called out, watching him.

He turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"I love you." She gave him a small smile.

He smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "I love you too Cara."

* * *

Jackson paced in his bedroom, his hands attached to his head and his eyes squeezed shut. Calling Raul was the smartest thing to do, for Cara but he didn't know how he was going to handle Jackson, just look at it. A man from a rival company, with his daughter who is also sent out to kill her… He didn't know if he would survive.

It had to be done. For her. For their unborn child.

Jackson locked the door and searched for Cara's phone. She was bound to have her father's number. Once he had found it, he searched her call list, hoping to find it somewhere.

"Hola?" the man's voice was deep and in the background he could hear many people talking.

"Raul Rodriguez?"

"Sí?"

"Raul, this is Jackson Rippner." He tried to sound confident; there was no room for uncertainty when it came to dealing with Raul.

* * *

"Rippner." He snarled. There was a banging noise and then the background noise disappeared. "What do you want? What business do you have to call me?"

"Sir, I need to talk to you about your daughter, Cara. She's in trouble."

"Cara…" he said quietly. "What are you doing with my Cara?"

"I need you to listen to me, I have been sent to take her out."

"What!? I swear Rippner, lay one finger on her and I swear to you I will make you wish you were never born." Raul threatened seriously.

"I don't want to hurt your daughter. I'm in love with her."

"If this is some sort of trick…"

"No trick, just truth." Jack sighed and rubbed his temple. "I need you to take Cara while I bargain for her safety. I know that you'll be able to care for her much better than I could ever hope to."

There was a long silence as Raul thought. Jackson began to grow anxious. He may as well give himself up to the company and get his misery over and done with.

"I will do it." He said finally, a much calmer tone taking over him. "Bring her to my home in Chilapa. If there is anywhere that she will be safe, it is there."

"You want me to take her to Mexico? I hate to break this to you, but right now, your daughter hates you. How am I going to convince her to go there?"

"Personally Rippner, I don't care what you tell her or how you get her here. I want you to bring her to me until you fix this mess that you have gotten her in."

* * *

A moment later the line went down. He stared at the phone and threw it onto the bed beside in frustration. He unlocked the door and returned to Cara. She was too busy worrying to even notice that he had left her.

"Cara…" he said with a sigh. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "I have to tell you something."

"Just come out with it Jackson." She watched him, searching his expression for any clues.

"I've asked your father to help me keep you safe. Long story short, I'm booking a flight to Mexico."

He watched her appearance grew less and less friendly. Her terror turned to anger. "Excuse me?"


	3. Chapter Three

**Love or Safety?**

**Summary: **If you had to kill the love of your life, would you for your own safety? Or would you protect them? Jackson has to decide when given the choice to kill his girlfriend, the daughter of the criminal master mind, Raul Rodriguez. But the choice isn't as simple as it seems. What will he choose?

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"I know you think I'm crazy, but I need to fix this mess and your father's the only one who can really help. He can keep you safe, have you wiped from every record out there." He tried to explain to her, but Cara didn't want to hear it.

"You know what happened to my family because of him, what makes you think that he would even want to help?"

"Because he said that if I can get you there, he'll keep you safe. He'll do a better job than I can." He placed his arm around her. "Just trust me, he won't hurt you. Maybe he'll be pleased when he finds out about the baby."

"It's not like I can say no. I know you, and I know that you're going to try and hit your company where it hurts."

He smirked a little. "You know me so well. Go get your bags packed, I need to make a couple of phone calls."

* * *

They got off the plane, fanning themselves with a piece of paper. It was far too hot here, beautiful but warm. Jackson took Cara's hand luggage and grabbed her hand.

"How am I going to stick it here for god only knows how long?" she complained, trailing behind him.

"I'm sure there's air conditioning at your father's place. And probably a pool." He stated, walking into the baggage reclaim. He looked at the signs, trying to work out the Spanish. "What do these signs say?"

Cara looked at the signs lazily. "Bags from Miami are in Section D." she squeezed his hand as he began to walk again, trying to catch up to him. "You may think that everything will be 'hunky dory' at the mansion, but you're forgetting that it's my father. He will probably have whores and drugs all over the place." She said lowly, glancing at the people behind them.

"Maybe he decided to make it more homely for you."

"And then again, maybe he didn't." she mumbled angrily.

* * *

The trip from the airport to the distant countryside was long and uncomfortable. The taxi was cramped and Cara refused to talk to anyone, even the driver. Jackson had to communicate with a man who barely knew English. He couldn't help feeling like Cara was punishing him for trying to save her life, and the life of their child. Was it really worth all this? Should he just take her out and move on?

Then again, Raul already knew what was going on and would make him suffer.

* * *

The car stopped outside a large gate. The lane behind it looked long and bent. "End of the road." The taxi driver said slowly.

Jackson looked at him and raised his brow. "You're joking, right?"

"No Jack, he's not joking." Cara turned to the man and handed him some money before climbing out of the car. "Get my bags Jack." She walked over to the gate as he pulled the heavy suitcase from the trunk of the car.

"You could at least help."

"I'm with child, remember?" she rolled her eyes and pressed the buzzer on the gate.

"Hola?" The machine buzzed.

"Padre, it's Cara," She looked at Jackson as he came closer to her, "and Jackson Rippner."

"I will send down the car." The sound cut off and left an awkward silence between the two lovers.

* * *

Moments later the gate opened and a black car drove towards them. Cara walked to the car and stood by the door, staring at Jackson. "Are you coming?"

"I thought that you would've made me walk." He approached the car and looked at her.

"If you want to walk, walk. If not, get in." she got into the car, closing the door and waited for Jackson to get in. Soon after, he did. The suitcase sat on his lap. It felt like the weight of fifty bricks.

* * *

The scenery around the house was surprising. Unlike the fields around the area, the grass was a deep shade of green. Rare trees and red roses grew around large fountains. This wasn't how Jackson had pictured it. He had imagined a duller landscape, not a heaven like place. As the car stopped outside the giant house, Jackson looked it over feeling a little amazed. It was almost castle like. For a man who killed for a living, he kept a nice house.

Raul walked out of the house, his arms outstretched and a cigar in his mouth. "There she is, my little girl."

Cara walked over to him, hugging him a little. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, blood pressure's a little high but what can I say? I like my food. Please, come in. We'll catch up inside." He turned and led her into the house, ignoring Jackson's presence. "So, tell me about your relationship with the little rat outside."

"He's not a rat, he's a sweet man when he wants to be." She looked up at him, nodding a little.

"He's still with Josef Levi's company so therefore he is a rat." He looked down at her seriously and took a puff of his cigar.

Cara turned away from the smoke and shook her head. "You would actually like him if you actually talked to him."

"And why would I want to do that?" Raul snapped his fingers and sent away his burnt out cigar with the maid.

"Because I'm having a baby with him." She looked up at him, smiling a little.

"You're having a child with…" he turned around to see Jackson dragging in the bags, "With that?"

Jackson dropped the bags on the floor and looked at Cara. "You could've waited until I was out of the country before you told him."

"Well there's no time like the present." Cara broke free from her father's grip and stood beside Jackson, putting her arm around his midsection. "Jackson and I are having a baby and we're excited. I thought that you would have been too, seen as you always wanted to have a family run business." She stated, playing to Raul's wishes.

"Yes, that's true. But I would be happier if you were married and the child's father was Mexican like us."

"I'm not Mexican; I'm half Mexican half American. You're the only Mexican one left in our family. I thought you would've been happy for me, for once in your life I thought I would win your pride." Cara ran towards the staircase, sprinting up to her old room, leaving Jackson and Raul to get reacquainted.


End file.
